Flowers
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: Yokais do exist right? But the big question is...do Tenshis exist? Yoru is just a normal boy well half because he is a hanyou like his father. He definitely don't want to be the Sandaime of the Nura clan but then he met this girl who was very familiar to him.
1. Cherry Blossoms

I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago!

* * *

YORU

"Yoru wake up!" I heard the old man's fucking voice trying to wake me up. I ignored him and turned my back.

"Ouch!" I shouted as he kicked me out of my bedroom and I landed on Kappa's lake. "What was that for you old coot?!"

"Give respect you idiot of a grandson!" He shouted loudly. I covered my ears with my index finger. Seriously, I mean how can we be related to each other? The other yokais said that I look like my dad and this old man and we all have the same manners. That's not real right? Well we really do look like each other and the old man doesn't even get old and he looks like my future version or my older brother.

"Why should I do that?" I shouted back at him as I stood up. Great now I'm all wet! Damn that old man and his looks, strength and everything!

"Get dress or else you will be late for school." He said with a smirk. Oh shit he's right!

"Yuki-onna prepare my school uniform please!" I shouted as I saw her walking around holding the laundry.

"Hai Yoru-sama!" She shouted as gleefully as ever. I ran to the bathroom and washed myself up as faster as I could, grabbed my uniform and my things and a bread toast. "Bye!" I shouted at them before I ran out of the mansion. "Bye stupid old man!" I said as I saw him drinking sake.

"Do I look old to you?" He shouted as he chased me out.

"No! But you look stupid to me!" I said to the lord of Pandemonium as I sped up before he even catches me!

"Ah Yoru-sama I think you need some body guards." Karasu Tengu said as he followed me.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to school." I told him as I punched him out of my face.

* * *

"Yoru-kun!" I saw Kana-chan waved her hands on me. "Good morning!" She said.

"Good morning too Kana-chan!" I said as I smiled at her.

"Neh Yoru-kun I think your hair is odd. You should have a hair cut." She said. You should have seen it during night time because it's longer.

* * *

"_Yoru-kun you have the same hair as Nurarihyon-sama."_

* * *

"Eh? Rikuo nee-chan?" I suddenly said.

"Yoru kun?" Kana-chan said which snapped me out of my daydream.

"Oh look the bus is already there." I said as I pointed out the coming bus.

* * *

"_Rikuo nee-chan!" I shouted as I saw her on the branch of the sakura tree in front of my room. I was six years-old during that time._

"_Oh Yoru-kun, it's late already. Why are you still awake?" She said as she looked down at me from above_

"_Neh. What do you see up there?" I asked curiously. I wanted to ask her many things like how old are you, what kind of yokai are you or…but I don't even remember your face._

"_Come here." She said as she stretched out her hands to me. I took it and she pulled me up. "There do you like what you are seeing." She said as she sat me on her lap._

_Lights, I saw the beautiful lights of the Ukiyoe Town, the shrines and the whole city. I feel like I'm seeing the whole world. Rikuo nee-chan hugged me from behind and she is so warm like a human. I blushed at the contact but I just relaxed myself._

"_You have the same hair as Nurarihyon-sama." She said as patted my head._

* * *

"Nura-kun, are you even listening?" Kiyotsugu said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Eh? Ah yes, yokai hunting right?" I told him and laughed sheepishly.

"Yes we will do it tonight at the old high school building and we will prove to everyone that yokai really do exist!" Kiyotsugu said as he laughed like a mad scientist or something. I sighed and looked at Kana-chan.

"Are you also coming?" I asked her and she only give me a smile.

"I think its fine because yokais don't even exist." They do exist and I'm one.

"Well we will see if yokais do exist or not!" Kiyotsugu shouted. Great here comes trouble. Well I don't know if the trouble is for the yokais or for us. Well good thing I warned them yesterday.

* * *

"_Everyone I have to say something." I said and everyone gathered._

"_Gathering us under your command suits you Yoru-sama." Karasu Tengu said as he flew around._

"_What are you going to tell us Yoru-sama?" Yuki-onna asked._

"_It's a favor."_

"_A favor? What is it young master?" Kubinashi asked. I want to play catch with his head right now. No!_

"_Yes, please don't go at the old high school building tomorrow night." I commanded them, like a boss!_

"_But why young master?" Kurotabo asked. I smirked at him._

"_Are you questioning my command Kurotabo?" I said as I pulled out a scissor out of nowhere. "I think you have to cut your hair~" _

"_N-no I'm not questioning it." He said as he holds his hair possessively._

"_But why young master?" Yuki-onna asked._

"_Because I said it." I said._

"_I will go because I have a date with a cute high school girl and-"_

"_Shut it old man!" I said as I threw him my shoe. Serves right for him for being a pedophile._

"_Why you little…Come back here Yoru!" The old man said as he chased me._

* * *

"So are you coming with us Nura-kun?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Yup let's go yokai-hunting!" I said and gave him a smirk.

"I like your energy Nura-kun!" He replied.

"Nah…Yoru where are you going tonight?" The old man asked me.

"None of your business." I answered back.

"Are you and Kana-chan will go on a date?" He teased. "Let me join you I want to see her!" He whined. Okay a vein appeared on my forehead.

"Nope we are going to hunt yokais." I said as I glared at him.

"Ho?" He smirked. "Then be careful."

"Are you kidding me? Careful is my nickname?" I said as I ran off the mansion. "Stupid old man."

* * *

"Nura-kun now come on!" Kiyotsugu said as he pulled me.

"Oi!" I said. "Are you serious about this?"

"Eh. Damn serious!" He replied. "Kana-chan lets go inside!" Pain in the ass. "First let's check the kitchen." I looked at the corner and I saw a weird looking kid. Zashiki Warashi?

"Neh Yoru-kun did you see anything?" Kana-chan asked me.

"Nope." Yes and that yokai don't belong to the Nura clan. "What about we check other places. Neh?"

"Guess you're right! Let's check the second floor!"

Why?! Why are there so many yokai around?! The worst is they are not from our clan! If this is the old man's fault I will chop his hair off! This is bad…Kana-chan and Kiyotsugu are not safe here. I mean they are seriously everywhere, in the classroom, under lunch tables, locker room and to all hell they are even in the bathroom! Speaking of where the hell did those two went off?

"Nura-kun run!" I heard Kiyotsugu said as he pulled Kana-chan leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

"Oi what's hap-" The wind went cold. It's a yokai then huh? Oh a big praying mantis. Where is my nenekirimaru when you needed it! I have to fight this thing with my bare hands!

BOOM!

"As the Sandaime of the yokai clan always bring your weapons." I heard a voice. Man…this guy is…

"Master are you okay?"

"Yuki-onna and Aotabo?! What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood up. Wow the big pain in the ass is bigger than I expected.

"Aw~ is that how you greet your own father? No hugs and kisses?" Rihan whined. Hugs and kisses your ass!

"Shut up stupid father! What are you doing for the last five years?!" I shouted. He left when I was ten years-old and now he suddenly pops back into my life?

"Looking for a chick? Why." I blushed. "What kind of chick?" High school girl?

"High school girl!"

"Hentai!" I shouted. He and the old man really are the same! I can't believe he's my dad.

"Let's go home!" I shouted as I pulled his ear.

"Hey ouch!"

* * *

There I'm done! Hope you like it people! R&R


	2. Sunflower

I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago!

* * *

"Nah…Oyaji what kind of chick are you looking for? Human or yokai?" Yoru asked as he tied his shoes.

"Hm? It's a Tenshi." Rihan yawned. Waking up very early sure is a big pain in the ass.

"Tenshi? Those guys even exist?" Rihan hit him with the nenekirimaru. "Ouch what was that for?" Yoru shouted angrily holding the sore spot on his head.

"You idiot, we do exist remember?" Rihan replied. "And that's for not giving me hugs and kisses~!"

"Here!" He slapped a piece of paper at Rihan's face.

"What the hell is this?" Rihan shouted. "XOXO!" Its hug and kisses man, in short.

"There's your hug and kisses!" He said as he run off. "Bye."

"He grew up so fast right, Dad?" Rihan said as he watched his son go off. "He was so tiny and-"

"You were that tiny too. Especially when your mom carries you." Nurarihyon said as he drinks his sake. "So have you found her?"

"Nope, she's good at playing hide and seek. It has been nine years since she disappeared, like thin air." Rihan said as he showed a pained face.

"She will return." Nurarihyon replied. "She's one of our family and your friend."

* * *

YORU

Tenshi? Don't fuck with me dad. As if such things do exist and… Ew! Dad fucking with me gross!

"_We do exist remember?"_ Oyaji? But what if they really do?

"Good morning class!" the teacher greeted and everyone returned to their normal places. "Okay we have two new transfer students!" Transfer students? At this time, weird. "Now introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Yura Kekkain." A boy with bored looking eyes said. Well he is as boring as his eyes. And the other one is a girl?

"Um…I'm Riku…Riku Sakura." Sakura? Hey that was a cute surname for a cute girl like her. She looked and stared at me for a short time before she looked away. Everyone looked at me as if I murdered someone!

"So…Yura-kun and Riku-chan do you know about yokais?" Kiyotsugu ambushed them. How pitiful.

"Quite…" Riku answered quietly. "I know some story."

"What kind of story? Huh? Tell me!" Kiyotsugu forced her to talk.

"Oi kiyotsugu you are scaring her." Natsumi said.

"No I'm not! Well talk." Kiyotsugu commanded as if he was a boss!

"Well it's about Nurarihyon and his Night Parade of a Hundred Demons." She replied. Ah about the old coot and his Night Parade.

"Nurarihyon? Ah isn't he the yokai who enters someone's house and eat or drink tea? He is petty." I replied. He flirts with high school girls and he is a freaking pervert, no scratch that, he is a pedophile.

"But in this story he is a shodaisho and he doesn't eat liver of the people instead he saves them, he formed a yakuza and it became a powerful clan. Even though he is strong and a yokai he fell in love with a pretty girl named Yohime." She said. How? I'm pretty sure people revised the story and turned Nurarihyon into an old coot.

"A relationship between yokai and a human? Pretty interesting." Kiyotsugu said. He's glowing. "Did they have a child?" Nah?! Yes an that guy is a pervert too like his father. If grandma only knew that his son grew up like his dad…oh the horror!

"Eh as far as I know they did have a child…a male child." She replied with a frown as if she was thinking.

"So do you think he have descendants?" I asked. She's suspicious.

"Maybe? But yokais don't exist right?" She suddenly said.

"They don't save people because they are evil." The boring kid suddenly said. Yura was his name? "It is said that beats who have become yokai cheat, curse, shred and devour people just because they feel like it." Is this guy a yokai fan maniac or something? "So don't defend them too much."

"I've been looking for both of you a long time ago! Please Riku-chan, Yura-kun, join the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol!" Kiyotsugu replied.

"Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol?" I asked.

"I formed that group and everyone here including you and Ienaga are members too!"

"Eh?!"

"We will hunt yokai and we will have the inaugural ceremony at…Nura-kun's house."

"Ehhhhh!?" Fuck you! "What my house? But why?" I'm panicking!

"I heard it's a very charming house. It's haunted by yokai from the rumors that I have heard." I never heard such things!

"Okay I'm going." Kekkain said. Nah?!

"I guess it's fine!" Riku replied too. Trouble!

"Maybe I will go too. Because Yoru-kun's house really looks like it's haunted." Ehhhhhhh? Kana-chan too?

* * *

What should I do?! Everyone is there and they are all going to visit? Why and dad also came back. Noises? I can hear noises like a party or something.

"Oi what's u-?" The yokais are having a celebration.

"Oi I want more sake!" Kurotabo said and Nato-Kozo gave him. Hold it.

"Ah! Looks like the sake was not enough." Kubinashi replied. Control…control…

"Oi guys!" I shouted. Everyone lined up like they usually do. "What's up with the party?" I asked them.

"Well Niidaime has returned and he ordered a celebration." I knew it!

"My friends are coming and you guys hide at the back of the house now!" I shouted.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted. "Let's clean up now!" They panicked.

"I really wanted celebrations." Nato-kozo sighed sadly.

"Well we can do that maybe some time." Kubinashi said with a smile.

"SIGH…" Everyone sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry guys. I just don't want them to find out." I replied.

* * *

"Yoru, lets play!" They are here! Everyone scrambled out of the room.

"Yo guys." Everyone is here. Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana-chan, Yura and even Riku. I have to act cool.

"Woah it's been a long time since we have human visitors." Dad suddenly popped out of nowhere! "Yo I'm Yoru's brother." Brother? You are my father… "Rihan nii-sama."

"I'm Kiyotsugu and this is Yura."

"Shima and this is Kana and Riku."

"Good afternoon." Kana-chan replied.

"Um…Nice to meet you." Riku replied as she hid behind Kana-chan. She is too shy.

"You are cute Ri-chan." Dad replied. He already gave her a nickname! He took her hand and left a kiss on the back of her hand. "Then let's get inside now."

"Oyaji…" I punched him on the head twice. "That's for being a pervert and the other one is for this morning." I said angrily.

"Ouch…"

"Why does it feel like someone's gonna grab me." Shima said as he shivered.

"Here's the tea." Kejoro suddenly appeared. Yura looked at her suspiciously.

"Ah Kejoro just leave it there. I will take care of everything. Ahahaha!" I said as I pushed her out.

"I'm sure I felt yokai energy." Yura said. I started to sweat and it's pretty cold.

"Um…I'm just going to the bathroom." I said.

"Oi Kejoro don't go out for now." I commanded.

"Sorry young master the kitchen was not informed." I walked out of the kitchen. Okay, Yoru greet them with a smile.

"Sorry guys for-?" They disappeared! Where are they?!

"Yura-kun are you sure we should be walking around with no permission?" I heard Kana-chan's voice. So it's that boring guy's fault?

"Yeah. We just have to explore. Right?" That bastard!

"Oi I have been looking everywhere for you guys!" I approached them.

"Your mansion sure is big." Riku commented.

"Yeah as much as possible I want to get lost." Yura replied. This guy…he means trouble in everyway.

"Let's open every door like…" When Kiyotsugu opened the door…

"Yo!" That bastard.

"Ah you are Mr. Nura right? Yoru-kun's father!" Kana-chan exclaimed.

"Aw Kana-chan remembers me!" Old man replied as he faked a cry. "Oh you brought more friends with you Yo~ru~chan." Fuck you old man! Screw you!

"Ahaha, hai" I replied. The old man have always been pretending to be my father since five years ago. "Ah this is Shima, Koyotsugu, Yura Kekkain-"

"Kekkain?" Old man said with eyes looking at the boring guy with interest. Yura also stared at him and the had this staring contest for like 5 minutes or so, but it was broken when old man smiled. "Well hi!"

"And this is Riku." I said as I pointed at her.

"Hi." She replied.

"Oh Kawaii!" She said as he was about to hug her.

"Not so fast old man!" I stepped on his face which was more like my face. "Not now you pedo!" I shouted. "Now shall we go back? Neh?"

* * *

Woah! those who have reviewed thanks guys! Yes Rikuo is older. R&R


	3. Jasmine

I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago!

Aphrodite: Awesome! I finished the books!

Hades: What kind of books? Let me see!

Aphrodite: What's your age Hades-chan?

Hades: *twitches* don't use that name! I'm thirteen already. Why?

Aphrodite: Good! Time to teach you little cousin about birds and bees!

Hades: Huh? Anyway what's the title of the books?

Aphrodite: Fifty Shades Trilogy.

* * *

"Awe, Yo-chan I just want to meet Ri-chan over there." Nurarihyon, the all so mighty lord of Pandemonium whined like a brat. One word can describe him, wait scratch that, there are bunch of words volunteering just to describe him. I picked the word PEST.

"No touching!" I snapped. For fucks sake, Riku is a new classmate of mine and I don't want her to describe my family as 'Nura the family where dicks of molesters belong'. (Awe you guys can be describe as a family of play boys!)

"Fine!" Nurarihyon gave me a grin matching his thumbs-up. "But hey where did you meet a babe like her?" He asked while whispering.

"She's a new transfer student same with Kekkain over there." I got tired calling him boring boy or something. Well I have to agree that Riku is really a babe, a hot one. She is a rare type of cutie (Where did I get that?)

"Oh well you kids have fun." At last, old man retreated. "Bye Ri-chan, Kana-chan!" He waves us goodbye. Before he completely turned his face kind of transformed serious. But why?

"Well then, let's go back to the room now!" I said as I pushed them. "Hey um sorry about my father and brother." I muttered an apology to Riku.

"No it's fine I'm used to it." She said as she smiled back to me. I think my heart skipped a beat at that smile, she's just too innocent. Wait…used to it?

* * *

After killing an hour…

"Well then until next time Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu said as he waved hi hand and headed back to his own house.

"Want me to walk you guys home?" I offered Kana- chan and Riku-chan.

"I can manage." Kekkain said. I frowned at his action and gave him a glare which surprisingly he returned back to me.

"Fine do whatever you want just don't let something bad happen to them." I glared at him again. I watched them leave and I headed back inside the mansion sulking. Yes I am sulking and for some reason I don't know why!

"Someone's jealous~" That voice…

"Shut up dad!" I shouted. "And no I'm not jealous!"

"Awe how cute Yo-chan. Then why are you sulking?" He teased. There is no freaking way I'm jealous!

"Because…" Got to think of an excuse. "Well that Kekkain boy just beated me at our mini glaring contest."

"Or maybe you just lose at 'who walks Riku-chan home' contest" He smirked. That smirk plastered on his face pisses me off. "Come on admit it."

"No!" I said as I stomped my foot and walked back into my room, I know that you are thinking that I act like a spoiled brat, because I am! I'm used of getting things on my way. I'm kind of angry that I didn't get what I wanted. It's just that this freaking fuzzy feeling, it's been along time since I have this feeling.

* * *

"_Rikuo nee-chan you will marry me right?" I said as I hold her hand and dragged her to the cherry blossom tree._

"_Eh? Yoru-kun where did you heard that word?" She asked me and I just tilted my head._

"_My teacher said that if people marry they will be together forever and I want to be together with you forever!" I beamed. I was too innocent at that time when I said that I wanted to marry her. Too young and too naïve to understand._

"_Well…"_

"_Pleeeeeaase!"I whined._

"_Okay, okay, we will get married." She finally answered._

"_Yay! We will get married!"_

* * *

"Huh?" I scanned the place and notice that I was in my room. "Yuck!" I said as saliva dripped down my mouth. I guess it was 9:00 pm already.

"Speak!" I heard a voice when I got out of my room. It was dad's voice and he sounded really angry. "You are a spy from the Kyuso clan, the clan who betrayed us a long time ago."

"I-I'm only here to inform you that we have the lives of the sandaime's friends." The rat trembled. My friends, what is this guy talking about?

"Who?" Dad said as he unsheathed nenekirimaru and pointed it at his throat.

"An omnyouji and two mortals." He managed to squeak.

"The omnyouji is surely the Kekkain boy and the two mortals must be-" Nurarihyon stopped when he noticed that I was listening to their conversation. "Yoru?"

"What did you bastard do with Kana-chan and Riku-chan?!" I shouted. The words spilled out of my mouth. I don't care what happened to Kekkain since he said that he will take care of them!

"Yoru don't-" Dad tried to calm me down but it won't work on me.

"Where the fuck are they?!" I grabbed the sword away from dad and stabbed the filthy rat on the chest. If I stabbed him on the throat he might not be able to give me information. "Where?!"

"U-Ukiyoe T-town." And that he kind of exploded into black dust.

"Yoru don't act carelessly." Dad and Nurarihyon shouted at the same time.

"Shut up!" I jumped over the roof and good thing I had the sword with me. I'm freaking angry! Why didn't that Kekkain dude protected them from those rats if he was a fucking omnyouji! I don't want to risk losing another friend, not this day and not this time!

* * *

I kind of smell rats in a big mansion and it was filthier than anything. It makes my blood boil inside me. Today is a full moon and I guess my hair was a bit longer. Ahhhh! Why didn't I call for companions! No, no this is not the time to panic; I need to save my friends! I went inside and saw the other guys smirking at me. I hate this!

"So you are the Nura clan's young master?" A blond human said. He may look like human but it was only the trick of the mist, inside he looks like a hideous creature, a pest that needs to be exterminated.

"What are you a porn star?" I asked and laughed just to ease my panic mode. No seriously he looks like a porn star on play girl magazines.

"My, you are rude for a kid." He also laughed. "Remember, I have your friends lives?"

"Look I don't care about the guy, all the hell I care about is the two girls." I said.

"Does the 'Being a Playboy' gene really run from your bloodlines?" He asked with a smile, a fake smile.

"Maybe, maybe not." I answered blankly. I looked at the cage behind and saw Kana-chan sleeping peacefully as if she was not kidnapped at all but Riku-chan's eyes were wide awake she was crying and I think she was calling out for help but her voice won't work. She was too scared.

"Oh you said that you don't care about the omnyouji, well then let's start with the important one." He said as he looked at the cage and signaled his scullions to get a girl. I guess it was random because they took Riku-chan and she was struggling.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted as he took hold of Riku-chan's hand. "Don't touch her!" I said and slashed at the first rat that was in front of me.

"Oops." He said as he took out a knife and made a big bloody cut on her palm. It made me stop what I'm doing and stared at him with a frightened look. "Drop the sword and play nice." He smirked. I have no choice but to drop it and the other's kicked it away from me. Then they started to attack me all at once. I didn't really care because the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a broken rib and a battered face. The blonde let go of Riku-chan, thank goodness. "Good boy." Blondie said he pulled my bangs and made me look at his eyes. His form have changed and in to his real appearance. "How weak." He muttered.

BOOM!

"Let go of that stupid kid who is unfortunately my grandson!" I heard an irritating voice. I wanted to laugh because he called me stupid but I can't I have a broken rib! Nurarihyon slashed Blondie but he dodged it and that he let go of me.

"You idiot of a son." A voice muttered and I saw dad healing some of my wounds. The healing thing came from grandma's power even though she was a human. I never saw her and during Nurarihyon's time I'm, sure they don't have a camera. Nurarihyon would always describe her as a pretty and elegant woman. "If you ever acted recklessly again, I'm going to fucking disown you." He told me. Even though he was angry he's still worried.

"Yo! Nurarihyon."

* * *

RIKU

They beat up Yoru-kun and he was lying there on the floor and he was not moving. At first I thought that he was dead but when he flinched He was kind of alright. What are these guys? They are not human they are yokai's. Yoru-kun is the young master of the Nura-clan? But that was a myth my mom used to tell me. Then I noticed that my palm was bleeding. Blood…I hate seeing blood because I always remember horrible things.

"Hahaha! Awe look at you can't even save your friends." A voice mocked me and I closed my eyes, when I opened it I was in a music room. There she is the voice who always hunted me whenever I saw blood. She was playing the piano and then looked at me with her crimson eyes.

"You are right…I can't even save Yura-kun, Kana-chan and Yoru-kun…" I told her and hang my head low.

"But you can save them if you made a contract with me." She said and the other instrument began playing like an orchestra. It was kind of creepy when instruments played on their own.

"What are you?" I asked.

"An angel, my last vessel died nine years ago." She replied. "And I want you to be my new vessel and the benefit; you can save your own friends."

"What is name of your last vessel?"

"Rikuo."

* * *

Okay I'm done! R&R!


	4. Violets

I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago!

**Of course I can kill whoever I want since I'm the AWESOME GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD! Anyway as I saying I killed Rikuo and yes because even though Rikuo is the real name of the character in the anime, Riku is a blood relative of Rikuo (Which was supposed to be discussed along the way of the story). Oh and about how long Yoru's hair is during the day, well just like Rikuo (The real anime) but maybe 5 inches longer or something. So let's go back to the story since this time I will be writing two points of views which is kind of hard since it's easier to express Yoru since he is a freaking guy!**

* * *

"Yo! Nurarihyon!" I heard familiar but at the same time a not so familiar voice. Dad managed to heal all my wounds and I looked at where he was looking and saw an adult version of Riku because she was the same as my height and piercing crimson eyes looked down at us.

"Rikuo?" My dad gaped. I was shocked and tried to remember if this person who is standing in front of me is really the one who looks after me when I was a kid. All I could think to say during that time to say is-

"You're hot!" I exclaimed. Okay I know that was awkward but that is the first thing that came to my mind when I saw her. Before I realized it dad punched me on the head and he was gaping at me like fish with an expression that says 'Are you a fucking idiot?' I gave him also a look that says 'I'm an idiot of a son and you are an idiot of a father. Call me an idiot, I don't care, but I'm just saying the truth that she's hot!' And he smirked at me 'Yeah you are right'. Our staring contest ended when we heard a giggle.

"I'm quite depressed to think that you Yoru-kun will not grow up like your father and grandfather. I was so wrong." She smiled and walked towards us. Mist began to envelope her and the next thing I knew we are seeing the small and cute Riku. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm not Rikuo anymore, which was my name nine years ago. What is important is the present and my name is Riku Sakura."

"Um you sure are forgetting something!" I heard the old man shouted as he battled out with Kyuso. Oh yeah we forget about him. I was about to help him when someone pulled me from behind causing me to land on my ass.

"Step aside Yoru-kun let me show you how I treat those who have treated my vessel 'nicely'." I heard Riku and I was about to protest when dad looked at me and shook his head. Hell even the lord of Pandemonium moved aside. She looked back and winked at me which made me blush.

"So this was all a trap?!" Kyuso shouted with horror. Uh I thought that we fell into your trap? Maybe it's called a trap for a trap (Nah I made that up).

"Nope. I being here is not planned but me burning you is planned." Riku smirked. Burning? She doesn't even have a lighter or something. "Nine years and to think that I almost forgot how to use my powers." She frowned. Suddenly I began to smell cherry blossoms which were weird since this place smells like the sewers.

"Ha…I missed this powerful scent of hers." Nurarihyon said as he sniffed the air as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Dad you sound like a pervert." Rihan looked and giggled quietly.

"You're one to talk." Nurarihyon replied.

I look back at Riku and there was a small blue fire on her index finger. "Uh, what's she doing?" I asked. Then she blew it and it turned to smoke.

"Ha you failed." Kyuso shouted as he charged. In a blink of an eye he is already burning in blue flames. "W-What is this?!"

"Since you are going to hell and you'll see a lot of it, it's called Sakura Hell Fire." She said. "Some yokai's can use fire also but it's color red, orange or yellow, but we Tenshi's can use the hottest of all flames which is color blue." Riku explained.

"You'll pay for this!" Those were the last words Kyuso shouted as he turned to ashes.

"So…Where is the omnyouji and the mortal?" Riku asked as if nothing even happened.

"Aotabo already saved them though I don't want the omnyouji to be." I answered honestly.

"Well Yura actually saved my vessel but Kana was taken hostage so he can't do anything at all." She replied.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he let them captured you and Kana-chan!" I argued.

"But it changes the fact that he helped even though it was an idiotic thing to do." She said calmly. H-How could she say that!

"Whatever!" I shouted angrily. I don't know what's wrong with me but I took some blow and punches from my body just to save them and she just ignored what I did! How could she! I went outside and talked to Aotabo and Kurotabo to take Kana-chan and Kekkain back to wherever they live.

"Oi Yoru." I looked back and saw dad carrying an unconscious Riku.

"What happened to her?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"She just fainted. Her body was tired and her palm is bleeding and its two deep for me to heal." He said. "Good thing that Zen is already at the mansion and maybe he is already grumbling because no one is there."

"Zen is coming over?" I wonder why they don't inform me things like this. He gave me Riku and I carried her on my back.

* * *

Back at home…

"Ah Rihan-san you are back and you too Nurarihyon-sama." I hate this day! Why is everyone ignoring me! "Oh and I didn't know that you were there too Yoru."

"Shut up and heal her!" I shouted as I as showed him Riku who was unconscious at my back.

"O-Okay." He replied. "Bring her on your room and I will heal her there."

* * *

After healing…

"So who is this girl? Your girlfriend, Yoru?" Zen said as he finished whatever he is doing. I blushed at what he said.

"Why didn't you even suspected me to be her boyfriend?" Nurarihyon blurted. I just wanted to vomit at what he said and when I looked at Zen and dad they too looked grossed out. "Hey I was just kidding!"

"Whatever old man and no, she is not my girlfriend," I wish she was. "Only a classmate. Who is a vessel of a Tenshi."

"Oh you mean like Rikuo nee-chan." Zen said. Oh yeah we used to play with her when we were little.

"Not like…she's the real deal…"I murmured.

"Eh?"

"Um…Master Rihan we are already here." Kejoro opened the door and Tsurara popped out too. "We are already going to change Riku-chan's clothes."

"O-Okay." Dad said. I just looked at Riku's sleeping form and even when sleeping she looks so cute and peaceful.

"Are you going to watch as they change her clothes because I'm with you." Nurarihyon whispered to me. I blushed at his statement and I was about to say that he was stupid but even before I could reply someone pulled our ear.

"Yeah, yeah, now don't peek both of you." Dad said as he dragged us out of my room.

"I'm not peeking!" Nurarihyon protested.

* * *

The next day…

"This is stupid." I said to myself as I paced back and forth. Should I check if she's alright or that would make me look like a creep!

SLAM! The door opened and that almost gave me a heart attack. I turned my back and saw Riku glaring at me.

"Are you Riku or Rikuo?" I asked.

"Rikuo. And why didn't you just open!" She shouted. Well that's because I was worrying if that will make me a creep or not!

"Um…About yesterday…Sorry." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"About?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, I shouted at you." I said. Hey I was the one who is already apologizing and you still act like that.

"You are just jealous."

"Wha-!" I said. "I'm not!"

"Yes you are! It's because I cared for the omnyouji." She smirked.

"No that's not-"

"You're lying. But anyway nothing has changed since you were little. My other vessel, your Rikuo nee-chan takes care of you and sometimes she will tell stories about how you acted like a brat if she plays with Zen." She replied. Well that was absolutely true… "Oh well I guess I also need to say sorry." She said and got out of bed. She walked in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck and she was hugging me.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered. She placed her other hand on the back of my head and bent it. She tiptoed and pressed her lips on my forehead. S-She w-was k-k-k-kiss-kissing me. I felt my hands wrapped around her hips.

"Just explain to Riku what are you doing." She quickly said and that her hand dropped on the side of her body while my hands are still in their place. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at me .

"Yoru-kun what are you doing?"

* * *

RIKU

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a piece of white thing and a face. I can't really tell who the person was but the hair looks familiar. My eyes adjusted and saw Yoru-kun's face. I felt two hands on my hips.

"Yoru-kun what are you doing?" I asked and noticed that his face was all red.

"Um c-catching you since y-you almost fell b-because you were sleep walking." He said. "Ah sorry!' He exclaimed as his hands left6 my body. Oh and I was sleep walking…How embarrassing!

"So why am I at your house?" I asked.

* * *

Well guys R&R!


End file.
